Pressure sores are a major secondary complication of spinal cord injury and can have serious adverse effects on the psychological and physical well-being of the individual. They are also very expensive, requiring long periods of bedrest and possible surgery for successful healing. Methods of prevention have tended to concentrate on devices such as support cushions and reclining wheelchairs. Neuromuscular electrical stimulation (NMES) is a method of changing the characteristics of paralyzed muscles so that the response to long-term loading, particularly in a wheelchair, may be improved.